The present invention relates to the treatment of hyperpigmented spots. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of salicylic acid for treating hyperpigmented spots.
It is known to use salicylic acid for the treatment of acne. This is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,891,277 and 4,891,228 to Thaman et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein. Further, salicylic acid has been used for the removal of wart, corns and calluses; for the treatment of psoriasis, seborrheic dermatitis and dandruff; and for the topical treatment of ringworm infection. A listing of commercially available products containing salicylic acid can be found in the Physician""s Desk Reference, 45th Edition, 1991, page 323. However, these prior art uses of salicylic acid have generally involved short term treatments in which relatively large doses of the acid are applied (i.e., sufficient to cause significant irritation and often peeling) in order to obtain a cure or treatment of the particular condition, such as removal of comedones, as opposed to persistent treatment of hyperpigmented spots.
The present invention relates to a method for regulating hyperpigmented spots in mammalian skin comprising chronic treatment of the skin with a safe and effective amount of salicylic acid.